


Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol's Pain and Pleasure

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set within the pages of Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol don't just have a hot sex life. They also enjoy more than a few kinks and playing rough. Carol teaches Logan about pain and pleasure, and how it can be a wondrous thing.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol's Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with another sexy, Peace in Our Time cut scene from the universe MarvelMaster616 and I created together. In this sexy one shot, Carol Danvers treats Logan Howlett to the world of BDSM, and shows him how pain and pleasure can overlap into something memorable. 
> 
> Per usual, I give the warning that there's explicitly sexual content. If you aren't of age or maturity to view such material, I would highly advise not reading. 
> 
> Also, I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Marvel. 
> 
> And also, if you come across this, please check out MarvelMaster616 and I's newest project, Rewrite the Stars, which has plenty of sex appeal. Be sure to go to that story and leave some reviews on that. If you like my Peace in Our Time one shots, you'll love this story. And be sure to read Peace in Our Time on the fanfiction website.

**Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol’s Pain and Pleasure**

**Four Seasons Hotel Montreal - The Honeymoon Suite**

“Alright, how are we gonna do this, Danvers?” asked Logan Howlett from where he stayed leaned against the giant, heart-shaped bed. 

Being surrounded by the deep blush pinks and reds of the Four Seasons Honeymoon Suite was the last place he thought he’d be. But Carol had breached the subject matter to him about how she wanted to spice up their love life. Having only been dating a year, their relationship was soaring higher, faster, and further than they’d ever thought. 

Now, with it being the anniversary of when they had their first time, Logan at first thought they’d go back to the bar where they had sex in that bathroom. But unbeknownst to the former living weapon, Carol had _kinkier_ ideas in mind for how she’d like to celebrate. 

_“I’d like for us to experience pain and pleasure in ways we’d never felt,”_ Carol had told him with that irresistible purr of hers. 

Now, leaned against a heart-shaped, California king-sized bed covered with deep red blankets and sheets, and heart-shaped pillows, Logan felt somewhat out of place. But glancing at Carol, who’d taken time out of her day to go to a sex store to buy all necessary things they’d need for their elaborate night, there was no backing out. If this was what Carol desired, he would give it to her. He knew Carol’s type. She needed a man who could keep up with her. 

Carol, standing before him in her old Air Force uniform, looked every bit imposing. He knew underneath, there were probably _special_ garments. But on her lips, she wore a seductive smile. In her hands, she held a leather-studded whip, and with her old Air Force uniform, she’d paired with it for the night a pair of black, ten-inch heels. She looked sexy as hell, and she hadn’t even gotten nude yet before him. 

“Here’s how we will start,” Carol said, gesturing to the collar and chain which were attached to one of the bed posts at the foot of the bed. “ _You_ will be my submissive first, like the good boyfriend I know you are. After you experience a cocktail of pain and pleasure you never one had a taste of before, I’m going to make you _beg_ for more. For years, you saw pain one way. You saw pain by means of torment. I blame Weapon X hugely on that front, because they had such a short-sighted view on such details.” 

Logan nodded. He supposed it made sense on the surface. For God only knew how long, he only experienced one form of pain, which brought forth misery, rage, and suffering, and had been met with lies and deceit. Now, Carol was so determined to change his mindset. 

‘If she can, then God can fucking bless her for all I care,’ thought Logan. 

“And the other part of the night will be _you_ acting as the dominant, and _me_ being submissive,” Carol further elaborated. “You will be able to do me however you desire. You will fuck me from all angles and make me beg. What happens after that remains to be seen. But it’s only fair that _I_ experience pleasure from pain just as much as you. I wouldn’t want to be unfair.”

Logan took this in. Knowing _he_ also would be able to get a taste of such kinky acts left him feeling a tinge of excitement. He would sustain through Carol’s domination if it meant getting to fuck her in the way he wanted. 

“Do we have a deal, Howlett? Are you ready to submit to me?” Carol asked. 

Logan nodded. “Yeah . . . fuck yeah, Danvers!” 

“Excellent!” Carol clapped her hands together, smiling. “Now, here’s what’s going to happen since _I_ am making the rules. Stand up like the good soldier I know you are. I know you served in the Second World War with Captain America himself. Show me how disciplined you are.” 

Logan nodded, standing upright from the bed. He made sure to hold his shoulders back, as if he were back in the military. 

Carol nodded approvingly. “Good boy,” she praised, as if she were speaking to a dog that sat for a biscuit. “Strip. Get completely naked. I want to see that sexy body of yours.”

Logan did as he was told. He stripped off his shirt he’d worn to the hotel, revealing his toned, manly sinews of his abs, shoulders, biceps, and triceps. Then, he wasted no time removing his jeans, shoes, socks, and boxers. Upon the lower half of his body being exposed, it revealed his huge endowment and the contours of his hairy, muscular legs. 

Carol, always one to appreciate her boyfriend’s nude form, slowly circled him holding the whip. She traced the whip along Logan’s chest before trailing it down his legs. 

“Ever so handsome,” commented Carol. “Oh,” she noted, seeing how hung Logan’s cock looked already. Reaching a hand over, she fondled his penis with a few generous strokes up his shaft. 

Logan let out a low groan, but Carol silenced him with a sloppy French kiss. 

“Shhhhh,” she whispered. “I can see you’re already hung.” 

She trailed the whip along his shaft before the whip touched his toned ass. This evoked another groan from Logan, to which Carol gave him another messy French kiss, her tongue shoving its way into his mouth assertively. With that, she dropped the whip and traced her hands along the contours of Logan’s ass as she pulled her lips away from him. 

“That was just a prelude for what’s to come,” Carol whispered, still fingering Logan’s cock. “Now, stay quiet. Get on your hands and knees.”

Logan nodded. He dropped down onto all fours, taking direction from his lover. 

“Good,” commented Carol. “Now, you’re going to crawl towards that collar attached to the bed. I’m going to put it on you, and you’re going to continue to crawl until you can no longer. What happens after that remains to be seen.”

Logan nodded, crawling towards the collar attached to the bedpost. Upon stopping at it, Carol opened the collar and hooked it around his neck. Once the collar was on, he started crawling, just like Carol commanded him to. And Carol watched as he crawled as far as he could go, which wasn’t very far. He made it about six feet before he felt the tug of the chain against his neck. 

“Look at you, collared like a dog . . . like a good submissive. But you’re too _free._ I can fix that,” Carol said in a light tone. 

She walked over to one of the suitcases she’d packed for that weekend. Upon opening it, it revealed a myriad of BDSM objects. Everything from various vibrators, to nipple clamps, to ball gags, to head harnesses, to leather restraints were all inside. Logan watched with observant eyes as she grabbed leather restraints, a ball gag, and a blindfold. Walking back over to her lover, Carol forced him into laying on his back, before tying two leather restraints around his wrists, which she tied to each bedpost. Then she pulled apart his ankles to give her the perfect access to his dick, which was already semi-hard. She tied up each ankle with the restraints, attaching those to the bedposts as well. With Logan in a rather uncomfortable position on the floor, she secured the ball gag into his mouth, around his head. 

Carol paced around his restrained body, taking in the uncomfortable-looking position. She then retrieved the whip once more, tracing it over the contours of Logan’s muscled body which was exposed before her eyes. 

“How’re you holding up, Howlett?” she purred, lightly slapping him with the whip along his ass, penis, chest, and arms.

“Mmmf!” Logan moaned. 

“Oh, what was that? You’re afraid I wasn’t going to let you see _me_ strip? But that would be so inconsiderate of me!” Carol commented. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you one last show before I blindfold you. Then, I will give you a little treat.” 

With that, Carol stepped into Logan’s line of vision. She slowly stripped, as if she were in a sex show just for him. Off came her old Air Force jacket, and then, her T-shirt. Upon the shirt coming off, it revealed a rather revealing bra holding her large breasts. It was see-through, with the exception of a tiny amount of black lace hiding her nipples. After that, she pulled off her pants upon kicking off her heels. It gave Logan a view of her wearing a black G-string, which showed off her pussy. Carol made a point to turn around, revealing just how far the G-string crawled up her ass. She wiggled her butt to tease him further. And Logan looked at her exposed body like it was the most perfectly cooked steak. 

“Like what you see?” Carol asked. 

“Mmmf!” Logan moaned. 

“Well, enjoy the view. Because you’re not seeing it for long,” Carol purred, reaching for the blindfold. With that, she walked behind Logan’s head, tying the blindfold over his eyes to shroud his line of vision as she licked his ear. 

He was now tied up, gagged, and blindfolded like a good submissive. Carol smiled seductively before going down to her hands and knees. She gave Logan’s balls and cock a few generous strokes, building up his arousal. And all the while, Logan moaned into the ball gag in his mouth as Carol fondled him. She made it a point to reach underneath and stroke his toned ass a few times, giving his butt firm squeezes. And Logan voiced his appreciation through low moans of pleasure. 

“Now, here’s what’s going to happen, Howlett,” Carol whispered. “I am going to eat your cock until you cum. I am going to make you cum hard. And if you want more, I will take the gag out and allow you to _ask_ for more. That is only if you behave. If you don’t, punishment will be in order. Understood?”

“Hnngh . . . Mmmf,” Logan grunted, nodding his head as much as he could. 

“Good boy,” Carol whispered. “Time for your appetizer. After that, you’ll get your main course.”

With that said, Carol leaned her mouth near the tip of Logan’s semi-erect dick. And she orally teased him slowly, too, her tongue just licking the tip of his penis softly, which evoked moans from her lover. Carol made sure to drag out the act of oral sex, slowly licking around the tip of his penis before slowly engulfing his engorged member in her mouth. She showed off her skills, licking him up his shaft and giving his balls a nice squeeze. 

Closing her eyes, she proceeded to eat her lover out, bobbing her head upward and downward as she licked him up his shaft. Her tongue swirled around his penis slowly, adding to his pleasure as his moans grew louder. It didn’t take long for Carol to feel Logan’s penis was growing harder in her mouth. She could just feel he was getting close to shooting his load into her mouth. So, she continued to suck as Logan’s moans grew louder. 

‘So . . . fucking . . . close!’ thought Logan through his moans. ‘Already . . . gonna . . . cum!’ 

“Mmmf . . . Mmmf!” 

“Shhhh . . .” purred Carol quietly as she took a break from sucking on his manhood. “You can cum soon. I know you’re dying to squirt, lover.”

With that said, Carol resumed sucking Logan’s hard cock. Her fingers continued squeezing and rubbing his balls to heighten his arousal. Logan couldn’t do anything except moan, taking in the sensation of his lover eating his dick. A few more hard sucks later, Logan let out a loud moan of delight as he shot his load into Carol’s mouth. 

“MMMMMMMMF!” 

Carol felt the warm cum squirting into her mouth. It dribbled down her chin as she slurped up the thick, white substance like it was the most decadent treat. She downed it like it was fine wine, swallowing it down like a champ. Once done eating the last of Logan’s cum, she pulled her mouth away from his dick and licked the remaining cum from her chin. She adjusted herself upright so she could lean over Logan imposingly. 

He was still trembling from the aftermath of his orgasm. And he was sighing in contentment. But Carol could just tell that he wanted more. 

“You did a _marvelous_ job, Logan,” she purred, rubbing his chest with her hands, tracing over his abs. 

“Mmmf,” Logan moaned. 

“Shhhhh . . .” Carol cooed. “Don’t worry. I can just tell you want more. Tell me, what do you want?” 

“Mmmf,” moaned Logan again. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite understand that,” Carol laughed. She proceeded to remove the ball gag from Logan’s mouth so she could hear him speak.

“I . . . I want you to ride my dick,” whispered Logan, his voice still trembling from his orgasm. 

Carol hummed before saying, “I was hoping you’d ask for that,” she whispered. “And I think you’ve earned your freedom. I’m going to untie your ankles now, but not your wrists. The gag will stay out of your mouth, but the blindfold will stay on.” 

Logan nodded willingly. He felt Carol untying his ankles free of the restraints, allowing his legs to settle down. His ankles felt sore from the restraints tight hold. He could feel the burning red marks around them. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was about to get fucked, and fucked hard. And soon enough, he was going to do the same with Carol. His toes curled in anticipation from where his feet rested firmly on the floor. With his legs now free, Carol walked back over to the suitcase. 

Looking at the array of toys she had to choose from, she decided on the women’s strap-on vibrator so she could thoroughly stimulate Logan’s dick. Pulling off her G-string, she noticed how wet her pussy was from having sucked her lover’s penis. Strapping the vibrator on to her crotch area, she walked right back over to Logan and positioned herself in between his legs. 

“Now, Logan, here’s how this is gonna work,” she said in her commanding tone, a tone she usually reserved for barking orders at the Alpha Flight team. “I am wearing a strap-on that vibrates. I am going to ride your dick. I am going to ride you hard and fast until you cum again. Afterwards, I will free you, and you will have plenty of room to play.” 

Logan nodded willingly, knowing he was close to fucking Carol in every which way. He wanted to fuck her ass. He wanted to eat her pussy. But he had just one more moment of pleasure he had to sit through. Laying flat on his back and taking deep breaths, he felt Carol aligning her pussy with his now-engorged penis, which was still throbbing from Carol’s oral skills. 

Carol made sure to position herself right in between Logan’s legs. She retrieved the whip, giving Logan a whack on his bare chest. 

“Ahhhh fuck!” gasped Logan. 

“That’s my other treat. While I ride you, I’m going to whip you and whip you hard,” Carol laughed. “Get ready Howlett.” 

Logan nodded willingly, moaning in anticipation as Carol began the series of pelvic thrusts. She turned on the vibrator that covered her pussy, and the moment she thrust her pussy against Logan’s cock, Logan felt the vibration of the sex toy hitting his penis. And with each thrust, Carol whacked him with the whip, not too lightly, but not too roughly. 

And with each thrust of Carol’s hips, their bodies rocked. 

And Logan felt the vibrator stimulating his already-erect penis. He started to moan again as Carol kept thrusting and whipping him. Between Carol’s thrusting hips, her bouncing breasts held by that bra - which he couldn’t touch - the vibration, and the whipping, Logan felt he was about to reach his climax once more. 

“Ohhhh . . . Ahhh . . . ARRRGH!” Logan snarled, feeling his claws extracting from his fists. “Fuck . . . oh fuck! I’m . . . I’m gonna cum again! Already . . . cumming!” 

All it took was a few more thrusts of Carol’s hips, and Logan trembled as his orgasm hit him very hard. He felt his penis shooting his load again as he moaned. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” he yelled. 

The moment he stopped shooting his load, his climax ended and Carol stopped her thrusting. They both took a moment to relish the sensation as Carol leaned over, kissing him on the lips deeply. 

“How did that feel?” purred Carol once their lips parted. 

“Hnnnn . . .” Logan moaned as his girlfriend removed the vibrator and tossed the whip aside. She proceeded to untie his wrists and remove the blindfold from his eyes, allowing Logan to just lay there on the ground and enjoy the afterglow. 

Logan sighed, catching his breath. He just got fucked and fucked hard by his lover. She just opened his mind to a whole new world of how pain could feel so pleasurable. For someone who used to be a living weapon, it was quite a refreshing outlook to be exposed to. Carol clearly had a very thorough understanding of how painful pleasure could be a wonderful thing. And as Logan laid there, naked, staring up at Carol, he saw her fingering her clit. Clearly, she wanted her own taste of pain and pleasure. She wanted Logan to treat her to some bondage and fuck her hard and fast. 

“Yer looking a little flustered there, doll,” Logan said with a smirk. 

“So wet . . .” moaned Carol. “My pussy . . . so Goddamn wet!” 

“Last I checked, I now get to play this game by _my_ rules,” Logan said, rising to his feet. “Take that bra off. I wanna see those titties.” 

Carol nodded, complying. She removed the bra and her large breasts came spilling out. He saw her nipples were already erect. Her pussy was wet and swollen with her arousal. And she was basked in sweat. But now, it was Logan’s turn to play rough. 

“Get on the bed,” he demanded. 

Carol nodded, complying. She shakily walked towards the heart-shaped bed, her weak legs hardly able to support her weight. Yet somehow, she made it to the bed and laid down on her back. Her pussy and her breasts were all exposed to Logan as he walked over to grab some restraints, only to find an array of objects. But he had his eyes on the bondage tape, nipple clamps, a ring gag, and a blindfold. Smirking at the toys, he grabbed them. He had ambitious plans for them. 

Without any forewarning, he grabbed Carol’s ankles roughly, spreading her legs wide into the shape of a large V. He used the bondage tap to tie up her ankles to the bedposts, before tying her hands together above her head and securing them to the headboard with the tape. With Carol laying flat on her back, bound, it granted Logan more room to do what he wanted to her. 

He proceeded to secure the metal ring gag to Carol’s head, which forced her mouth wide open. 

“Hnnn!” Carol gasped as she felt the rig forcefully keeping her mouth wide open. She couldn’t talk, for that the gag was tightly secured around her mouth and head. Then, for final preparation, Logan blindfolded her and put the clamps on her nipples to further harden them. 

“Auuugh!” Carol moaned, feeling the hard pinch on her nipples as she started to pant in anticipation, especially when Logan gave her breasts a generous squeeze. 

“Here’s how it’ll go down, Danvers,” snarled Logan in her ear. He licked her neck, sending Carol into a world of dazed shivers. “I’m gonna eat yer pussy while you eat me out. After that, I’ll decide on what I wanna do.” 

Carol nodded, letting out a muffled whimper as Logan positioned himself over her. Now in a sixty-nine position, Logan shoved his cock into Carol’s forcefully-opened mouth. 

“Nnnnf!” Carol moaned, feeling the hard anatomy deep in her throat as Logan started to lick the moist folds of her pussy. Logan’s cock being so deep in her mouth tested her gag reflex, but she started to lick up and down his shaft while Logan licked her pussy. His tongue plunged around her folds, licking her clit, her vulva, and her labia, being sure to hit all of Carol’s most sensitive parts. Carol, meanwhile, ate his cock out, moaning as her drool slid down her mouth. But she was beyond caring. 

She was eating Logan’s cock. 

Logan was eating her pussy. 

And it was pure ecstasy as Carol’s vaginal folds felt hotter. They were already moist, but Logan’s tongue was thoroughly stimulating all her most sensitive parts. This, in combination with the nipple clamps was sending Carol into an orgasmic wave. Her breathing came out in short pants as she gagged slightly against Logan’s dick. But she kept on eating him out even as Logan climaxed before she could. He shot his load into her mouth, and it all spilled all over her face, down neck, and down her breasts. And her pussy was so wet as her feminine juices threatened to release. And when Logan’s tongue plunged deeper into her depths, she let out a muffled cry of ecstasy. 

“MMMMMMF!” she moaned loudly, continuing to eat Logan’s hard penis. She felt her wet juices spilling down her legs as she came. And as soon as she did, Logan pulled his mouth and tongue away from her depths before pulling his penis out of her opened mouth. 

Logan climbed off her slowly, relishing in the sensation that he just made his lover cum. Using his claws, he cut her ankles free from the bedpost and removed the tape before he flipped her over so she was on all fours, doggy style. He then ripped the tape ferociously off her wrists, removing them from the bed before tying her wrists back up with more tape, this time behind her back. Before she could collapse onto the mattress though, he grabbed her by her breasts, squeezing them in his rough hands so she was held upright. 

“Now, I’m gonna fuck yer ass,” Logan growled in her ear. “I’m gonna fuck you as hard as I want, as fast as I want. Understand?” 

“Nngh,” moaned Carol, nodding. 

“Good gal,” Logan whispered, licking her ear and squeezing onto her large breasts. He positioned himself so that his dick was aligned with Carol’s asshole. He released one of her breasts just to slap her ass, hard. 

“NNNGH!” moaned Carol, her body contorting with pleasure as Logan’s hand moved back to breast. With that, he plunged his dick into the depths of her asshole. 

‘Ohh . . . Oh fuck!’ thought Carol as her entire world rocked. The bed rocked underneath her as Logan thrust his penis in and out of her depths. ‘My . . . My ass!’ 

Logan grunted with each thrust, relishing in hearing Carol’s muffled moans of pain-filled pleasure. He could smell that with each thrust, she was close to achieving orgasm and climaxing. She was going to cum. So he thrust into her harder and faster, stimulating her A-spot while he continued to squeeze her bouncing breasts. Their naked, sweaty flesh slapped into one another as he continued fucking her. 

A few hard thrusts later, he began to climax as Carol’s moans grew louder, signifying she was going to cum. 

“Arrrrgh! Oh fuck . . . Danvers . . . Ungh-Uh-Oh-about . . . to . . . cum, Danvers! I-I-I’m cumming! Cum . . . with me,” Logan grunted. 

"Nnnngh . . . Unnngh . . . Uh-Uh-Uh!" Carol cried loudly as she felt her fluid sliding down her legs once more from her pussy. She felt Logan shooting his load into her once more. 

“Nnnnnnnf!” Carol moaned. 

“Ahhhhhhhh fuck!” Logan gasped, pulling his cock out of her hole. 

With that, he removed the nipple clamps from Carol’s breasts, tossing them aside. He untied her wrists as Carol collapsed onto the bed. He removed the blindfold and the gag and proceeded to lay on the bed beside her. 

The two lay there, panting for breath as they relished in the afterglow. They just explored a whole new world of pain and pleasure together, and embraced it. Logan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as Carol snuggled into his side, tracing her fingers down his chest softly. 

“Wow . . .” she whispered. “That was _incredible._ ” 

“Yeah . . . Yeah it was. Fuck it was,” Logan whispered. “Thanks, doll. You were right. I _did_ need this.” 

Carol pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, running her hands through his hair softly as they fell asleep atop the bed in one another’s arms. 

"Sleep now, love," she purred to him, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, falling into a blissful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
